Making Memories: Senior Year
by musicfreak1107
Summary: Sequel to 'Adventures Through Senior Year'. It's now second semester and more adventures await Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, and Natalie as graduation quickly approaches. Troypay, Ryan/Natalie
1. New Semester, More Drama

**well, here it is! the first chapter of the sequel to "Adventures Through Senior Year"!! i hope you enjoy it:)**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Except for natalie and the other extra character in this chapter.**

It is now January 9th: the first day back to school for the second semester of East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Ryan Evans, Natalie Summers, Sharpay Evans, and Troy Bolton didn't really do much of anything after they got back home from their ski trip. The only major event that had really happened since they got home was the New Year's Eve party at Troy's house. Everyone had come, including Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Jason Cross, Kelsi Neilson, and even Gabriella Montez had gotten to come. At midnight, all the guys kissed their girlfriends, leaving poor Gabriella out. Feeling bad for her, Troy gave her a kiss on the cheek, with Sharpay's permission of course.

Other than that, Troy played basketball a lot with Zeke, Jason, and Chad, which he hadn't done in a while. A couple of days ago, though, he had gotten the flu and wasn't able to do anything for the rest of the break. He was well enough to come back to school, but was still pretty weak. Natalie, Sharpay, and Ryan hung out a lot at Natalie's house, since the twins were still there. Well, Ryan hung out with Natalie and Sharpay for a while, but then got tired of 'girl talk' and started hanging out with Troy and some of the other guys.

Troy, Ryan, Natalie, and Sharpay were now at their lockers, grabbing their stuff and then heading towards homeroom. As Troy was leaving his locker, he was greeted by an old girlfriend of his.

"Hey Troysie." The girl said, obviously trying to flirt with him.

"What do you want Amber?" Troy said, annoyed by this girl, since he basically hated her and definitely didn't want to talk to her.

"Aww, what's the matter Troy? You can't even say 'Hi' to me?" She said, getting close to him. He backed up, and was, unfortunately, now pushed against the lockers.

"Amber, I don't want to talk to you." Troy said, with anger in his voice.

"Come on Troy. You know you still love me." She said, pinning him to the lockers.

"Get away from me Amber! I have a girlfriend and I love her very much." Troy said, his voice raising with each sentence and also trying to push her away. Unfortunately, she was surprisingly stronger than he was, he was still weak from being sick the past couple of days and she didn't move.

"Troy, you know you love me. Not her. She's the Ice Queen remember?" She said, making her face only inches away from his.

"No, she's not. She's changed and is super sweet, unlike you." Troy said, still trying to slip away. It wasn't working.

"You're just in denial. You know I am your true love. How could you leave me for her? I'm actually an athlete, a fellow basketball player. She's an over-groomed, spoiled brat, singing, dancing, acting, over-dramatic drama geek!"

"No she's not! She is loving and caring and sweet, unlike you! And in case you forgot, I'm also in drama, so I guess I'm a drama geek to!"

"Oh Troy, you look _so hot_ when you're mad."

"Amber, stop flirting! I don't like you! Get it through your thick head! I have a girlfriend!"

"Oh Troy, just shut up and kiss me." Amber said as she leaned in and Troy tried to push away, but once again, it didn't work. Amber was kissing him smack on the lips, and Troy had no strength against her.

Unfortunately for him, Natalie, Ryan, and Sharpay turned the corner and Sharpay saw Troy and Amber kissing. She dropped her books from the shock and they landed on Ryan's foot.

"Ow. Shar, why'd you drop-" He said as he looked up at what Sharpay was staring in shock at. "Oh my gosh."

"What?" Natalie said, still not realizing what they were looking at. She followed Ryan's stare over to Troy and Amber.

"Troy?" Sharpay said, as she started to cry. Troy and Amber heard her and then looked over and saw Sharpay, Ryan, and Natalie standing there.

"Shar-" Troy started.

"Save it Troy." She said, cutting him off, and then ran off. Natalie followed her, after giving Troy an evil glare. Ryan soon followed both of them, but only after also giving Troy a glare that, if looks could kill, Troy would be dead by mow.

"Thanks a lot Amber." Troy said as he ran off after the other three.

**well, it's kinda short, but i didn't have a whole lot of time, and this is sort of a cliffhanger. if i typed anymore, well, it just wouldn't be as good. **

**if you feel like it, check out my onehsot that i posted a couple of weeks ago. it's a ryella. review and let me know if it's any good.**

**and please review for this!! reviews make my day:)**


	2. Fights and Making Up

**thanks for the reviews guys!! and i still own nothing except for natalie! enjoy!**

After running all over the school looking for Sharpay, Troy finally found her in the auditorium.

_Duh,_ He thought, _Of course she'd be in here._

She was sitting at the piano, quietly playing and singing along.

"I thought you were my fairy tale, my dream when I'm not sleeping. A wish upon a star that's coming true."

She suddenly stopped singing, and laid her head down on the piano and started crying. Troy decided to walk up on stage and try to explain everything.

"Shar?" At the sound of her name, Sharpay raised her head and found Troy.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." She said, standing up.

"Shar, please let me explain."

"TORY BOLTON I SAID GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" She then left, leaving him standing there. Troy sighed and plopped down in a chair. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Troy walked out of the auditorium and found Ryan and Natalie standing in the hallway. He decided to try and talk to them.

"Hey guys." Troy said as he approached them.

"What do you want Troy?" Ryan asked, still mad at Troy for hurting his sister.

"Before you say anything, please let me explain."

"Why? We saw you kissing Amber and breaking my sister's heart."

"No, it's not what you think. Please, let me explain."

"Fine. Talk."

Five minutes later, Troy had explained the whole situation to them.

"Please believe me guys."

"I believe you Troy." Natalie said.

"Yeah, I guess I do too." Ryan agreed.

"Thanks guys. I would never, ever, ever do something to hurt Shar. I love her too much."

"So, how are you going to make it up to her?" Ryan asked.

"I have no idea. I tried earlier, but she yelled at me and then stormed off."

"Well, what if I try talking to her first?" Ryan suggested.

"OK. But, I still want to explain.

"Yeah, just let me talk to her first. She's too mad to talk to you now. She doesn't even wanna see you." Ryan told Troy.

"Ok. Thanks again guys."

* * *

That afternoon, Ryan and Sharpay were sitting in Natalie's living room, Ryan was going to try to get Sharpay to at least listen to Troy.

"Shar, you need to at least listen to Troy." Ryan told her.

"Don't mention that name." Sharpay snapped back angrily.

"Fine, just, at least listen to what he has to say. It's not what you thought you saw."

"How do you know?"

"Because he explained it to me and Nat and sounded really upset about what had happened."

"I don't know Ry. I mean, it hurt _so_ much to see that."

"I know Shar, but-"

"No Ry! You don't know! You have Nat and she would never do that!" Sharpay yelled at him. Ryan sighed.

"Shar, just, at least listen to him and what he has to say. He wasn't kissing her. She pinned him against the lockers and kissed back. He was still weak from being sick and couldn't get her off of him."

"Really?"

"Yes. Amber was flirting with him and saying mean things about you so he would leave you and go back to her. He was defending you."

"Oh my gosh. I feel so bad for being mean to him now. And for no reason too." Sharpay started to cry again and Ryan gave her a hug. "I should've listened to him earlier. I feel so bad Ryan."

"Shh. Shar, you can't change what happened earlier. But, you can listen and trust him now."

"OK. Thanks Ry. You're the best. But, what should I do now? What if we won't talk to me?"

"Shar, why don't you call him? I'm sure he'll talk to you."  
"OK. Thanks Ry. You're the best bro I could ever ask for."

"You're welcome Shar. And I'm always here for you."

Sharpay quickly headed upstairs to Natalie's bedroom to call Troy. Natalie headed downstairs to talk to Ryan so Sharpay could have some privacy.

"So, I see you finally got Shar to call Troy." Natalie said as she was walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, after she yelled at me, and I finally got through her thick head and explained what happened to her, she felt bad for being mad at him. So, now she's calling him."

"Yeah, I heard her yelling at you. What did you say to make her so mad?"

"She was like 'it hurt so much' and I was like 'I know but' and then she was like 'no, you don't know, Nat would never do that'!"

"Oh. Well, she was right. I wouldn't ever do that to you."

"Thanks. I love you Nat."

"I love you too Ry." Natalie replied as they gave each other a kiss.

* * *

Same time: Troy and Sharpay's Conversation:

Troy was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller id. It read: Sharpay. He took a deep breath before answering. He had no idea what to expect.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Troy, before you say anything, I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier. I should have listened to what you had to say instead of just yelling at you and running off."

"It's OK Shar. But, look, what you saw, it's not what you think it was. Amber kissed me, and I couldn't get her off. I tried to, but, I'm still weak from being sick and she's pretty strong. She was trying to convince me to break up with you by saying mean things about you."

"Like what?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Yes."

"OK. She said you were an over-groomed, spoiled brat, singing, dancing, acting, over-dramatic drama geek."

"That little…"

"Shar, I'm really sorry about what happened. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Troy. But, who is Amber anyway?"

"She's an ex-girlfriend. I broke up with her because she was too clingy."

"Oh OK."

"I love you Shar."

"I love you too Troy. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye Shar." Troy said as Sharpay hung up the phone and walked down to Ryan and Natalie.

"So, did you work things out with Troy?" Ryan asked his sister.

"Yeah. He explained it all to me and we made up."

"Good. So, you're friends again?"

"Yeah. Thanks for convincing me to call him. Otherwise, I'd probably still be mad at him."

"You're welcome Shar. Anything to see you happy again." Ryan replied, as he went and hugged his sister.

"Aww, brother sister love. So sweet…" Natalie said jokingly, as she pretended to wipe away a tear. Sharpay and Ryan just laughed at her.

"Come join the hug Nat." Sharpay said.

"Aww." Natalie said as they made a three person group hug.

"You guys are the best. I love you two so much." Sharpay said.

"Thanks. You rock too." Natalie told her.

"What about me?" Ryan asked.

"You rock too Ry." Natalie told her boyfriend.

"Thank you. And you rock too." Ryan replied.

"Uh, hello?" Sharpay asked.

"Fine Shar, you rock too." Ryan said, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you!"

**well, hope ya enjoyed!! please pretty please review:)**


	3. New Audition Plans

**sorry i haven't updated in a while. i've been busy with biology project, band contest, and drill team try-outs at school this week. i'm tired, so this is kind of short. but i hope you enjoy it anyway:)**

The next day at school, everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as high school could be. Troy and Sharpay were all 'lovey-dovey' again. They were hugging and kissing in front of the lockers when Ryan and Natalie found them.

"I see you two are friends again." Ryan commented as he walked up to them.

"Yep." Sharpay said, as she gave Troy another hug.

The warning bell ran, signaling time for drama class to begin for the four.

"Ugh. I guess we better get to class." Troy said.

"Yeah." Natalie agreed, as the guys grabbed their girlfriend's hand, and started to walk very quickly down the hall toward the auditorium. The four sat down right as the late bell rang and Ms. Darbus walked on stage.

"Attention students! As most of you know, the spring musical auditions are next Friday. What you may not know is that there are _no _pairs auditions this time. Only singles auditions." Many 'huh's?' and questioning looks came from her last statement. "Quiet students. I will give you the rest of class to work on whatever you need to."

"No pairs auditions?!" Sharpay asked angrily.

"This sucks." Natalie said.

"Yeah, it does." Ryan agreed.

"I wonder why there are no pairs this time." Troy said.

"I don't know."

"Hey, you guys wanna come over and see a movie tonight?" Sharpay asked.

"What movie?" Ryan asked his sister.

"How about _Hairspray_? I heard it was really good and I haven't seen it yet."

"Sure." Natalie said.

* * *

After school, everyone went to Natalie's house. Troy was going to spend the night and they were going to work on their auditions together, since it was Friday night. They ate dinner and then went to watch the movie on the big screen TV.

* * *

When the movie finished, the gang was talking about how awesome they thought it was.

"That was really good." Natalie commented.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Ryan agreed.

"You know what Troy? You would make a good Link Larkin." Sharpay told her boyfriend.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"OK then." He started to sing "Ladies Choice".

"See? I told you so. Ooh, you should sing that for the auditions." Sharpay told him.

"Hmm…maybe I will." Troy said.

The four friends went and sat in Natalie's bedroom.

"So Shar, what song are you going to sing for the auditions?" Troy asked her.

"Um, I think I may do "Never Underestimate a Girl" by Vanessa Hudgens." Sharpay replied.

"Oh my gosh! My song is by Vanessa too!" Natalie said.

"What song is it?" Ryan asked his girlfriend.

"It's a surprise. What song are you doing?" Natalie asked him.

"Not sure. I haven't decided yet." Ryan told her.

Troy and Sharpay started working on their audition performance, while Natalie helped Ryan pick out a song to perform.

After many hours of singing and dancing, the gang collapsed on the floor and watched a movie. Natalie and Sharpay fell asleep about halfway through the movie. Troy and Ryan stayed awake for the entire movie, then turned it off, kissed their girlfriends good night, and then fell asleep.

**well, i know it was short, but i hope it was enjoyable anyway.**

**please review:)**


	4. Musical Auditions and Lock Ins

**disclaimer: i own nothing except for natalie. **

It was now Friday, the day of the auditions for the Spring Musical

It was now Friday, the day of the auditions for the Spring Musical. Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, and Natalie walked into the auditorium and sat down, as Ms. Darbus walked up onto the stage.

"Alright students. It is now time to extend the wingspan of your creative spirit and start the musical auditions. Let's see, Sharpay Evans, you're up first." Ms. Darbus said as Sharpay walked up to the stage.

The music came through the speakers as Sharpay sang along to "Never Underestimate a Girl" by Vanessa Hudgens.

**Never underestimate a girl**

**Gets anything she wants**

**She's never gonna stop**

**Never underestimate a girl**

**She's always got a plan**

**The world is in her hands**

Sharpay finished her performance, took a bow, and then walked off to the stage back to where her friends were.

"Ah, thank you Miss Evans. Natalie Summers!" Ms. Darbus announced as Natalie headed toward the stage. Music once again came loud and clear through the speakers as she started to sing "Say OK" by Vanessa Hudgens.

**When it's not alright**

**When it's not OK**

**Will you try to make me feel better?**

**Will you say alright?**

**Will you say OK?**

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

**Or run away?**

Natalie finished her performance and then quickly headed off the stage.

"Thank you Miss Summers. Let's see, uh, Ryan Evans, you're next!" Ms. Darbus announced as Ryan then headed for the stage.

**Never met a girl like you**

**You're so amazing (yeah, yeah)**

**Every little thing you do gets me every time (yeah, yeah)**

**Never met a girl like you**

**You drive me crazy (yeah, yeah)**

**You're the only one I think about **

**Day and night**

As Ryan sang, he looked into Natalie's eyes, sincerely singing every word to her, because it was true. He had never met someone like her.

He finished, and Ms. Darbus announced that it was now Troy's turn to perform.

**Hey little girl on a spending spree**

**I don't come cheep but the kisses come from**

**On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree**

**I'm the ladies choice**

Troy finished his song, a few more people came and auditioned, and then the auditions were over. 

"Thank you all, the cast list will be posted soon." Ms. Darbus said, as everyone started to exit the auditorium.

"Hey, great job everyone." Troy told them.

"Thanks, you too." Sharpay told Troy.

The bell rang. It was time for their next class. Ryan and Natalie went to their class, while Troy and Sharpay went the other way towards their class.

"You did great on your song." Ryan told Natalie as they were walking down the hall holding hands.

"Thanks, so did you." Natalie said.

"Oh, and to answer the questions in your song, yes to all of them. I'll 'stick with you through whatever.' And every word in my song, I meant it. I've never met a girl like you."

"Thanks Ry. That means a lot to me."

A couple more classes passed, and it was now time for lunch, where the four friends all met up again.

"So tonight, they're having a skate night at the church down the street. It's for high school seniors only. I was thinking of going. Do you guys want to come?" Troy asked his friends.

"Sure." Sharpay said.

"Yeah."

"Sounds fun." Natalie replied.

"OK then. Um, I guess come over at like six? I think it starts at seven, and you can just stay over for the night." Troy told them.

"OK. We'll be there."

The bell rang and all four went on their ways. 

* * *

The school day was now finally over, and Natalie, Sharpay, and Ryan went to get their things and then head over to Troy's house. They rang the doorbell and Troy answered it.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." The three replied.

"OK, my mom's cooking dinner and then we'll head over to the church. I found out it was actually a lock-in, so we'll be there all night, if that's OK."

"Yeah. Lock-ins are so much fun." Sharpay said.

"Yeah. I love lock-ins." Natalie agreed.

"OK then."

"Troy! Everyone! Dinner's ready!" Troy's mom yelled at them to come eat.

"OK. We'll be there in a minute!" Troy replied.

Troy and everyone ate dinner, then walked to the lock-in. They skated, and played basketball (Ryan/Natalie verses Sharpay/Troy. Needless to say Troy/Sharpay won. Neither Ryan nor Natalie were very good.).

About 7AM, the lock-in was over and the gang walked back to Troy's house very slowly. When they finally got to Troy's house, the collapsed on the couch and fell asleep right away.

* * *

The four friends woke up at about 4:30 that afternoon. They would've slept for even longer, but the doorbell rang and Chad came in. He shoved Troy, which caused Sharpay (who was laying against Troy) to fall off the couch, which made her scream. She fell on Natalie (who was sleeping on the floor). Natalie then screamed and jumped up, but then ended up losing her balance, and fell on top of Ryan, which woke him up. He had amazingly slept through all of the screaming and the doorbell. 

"Ow." Ryan said, as Natalie stood up and got off of Ryan.

"Sorry Ry, but someone…" She looked at Sharpay. "...screamed and fell on me, so I jumped up, but then lost my balance, so I fell on you."

"Hey, I only screamed and fell because Troy pushed me off the couch." Sharpay said, giving her boyfriend an evil look.

"Don't look at me. I didn't push you off the couch. Chad shoved me, which caused me to jump, therefore making you fall off the couch." Troy told her. The other three then looked around to see Chad standing on the other side of the room.

"So it's all Chad's fault we woke up and fell on each other?" Sharpay said, slowly inching towards the bushy haired boy. Sharpay was sleeping very soundly and was still very tired. She especially didn't like it when people woke her up.

"It sounds like it." Natalie answered her question.

"CHAD YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!!" Sharpay yelled at Chad. He took off running, and Sharpay chased him.

"Poor Chad. He's going to get it so bad." Troy said, watching his friend be chased by his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah." Ryan agreed with Troy.

**well, i hope you enjoyed it! please review! they really do make my day when you review! :)**


	5. Revenge and Spring Break Plans

**well, sorry i haven't updated lately. i've been busy with school and friends and life. plus, i haven't gotten many reviews for this story and it's not motivating me to update. so, please review if you read it, even if you don't like it. let me know what i can improve. well, enjoy this chapter!**

**disclaimer: i own natalie. that's it. and the story's plot. but, that's it.**

Sharpay chased Chad up the stairs and into Troy's bedroom

Sharpay chased Chad up the stairs and into Troy's bedroom. They ran inside his room and Sharpay closed and locked the door. Chad was in the corner, being a coward by trying to hide, as Sharpay inched closer toward him.

"Please don't hurt me." Chad begged. "I didn't mean to wake you guys up. I was just trying to tell Troy something."

Sharpay's glare quickly turned into a smile and she started laughing. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Y-you're not?"

"No! Now, let's figure out something to do to Troy and Ryan. If we stay up here long enough, they'll come looking for us, and we should do something to them when they come."

"What about Natalie?"

"It's more fun to torture Ry and Troy."

"OK, so, what are we going to do?"

"Well, here's my idea." Sharpay said, as then told Chad the idea.

"Ooh, that's perfect! They'll hate that."

"I know! That's why I thought of it." Sharpay said in a 'duh' tone.

Downstairs, the other three friends had begun to worry about Chad. And Sharpay. But mostly Chad.

"Do you think we should go check on them and make sure Chad isn't dead yet? It got really quiet up there." Troy asked the others.

"Let's wait about ten minutes and then go check on them." Ryan suggested.

"OK." Troy agreed, and Ryan and him went and sat on the couch. They then put blank expressions on their faces and stared at the clock. No sound. No movement. No nothing. Natalie looked at them as if they had grown an extra head or something. She then mumbled something about how weird and stupid her boyfriend and his friends were and pulled out her iPod to listen to.

Ten minutes later, the guys jumped up.

"OK, now let's go check on them." Ryan said.

"Yeah, there's no telling what Sharpay may have done by now." Natalie stated.

They ran upstairs, only to find Chad and Sharpay no where. They looked in every room and closet, but couldn't find their two friends.

"Where could they be?" Ryan asked.

At that moment, Chad and Sharpay tackled Ryan and Troy and Sharpay sat on Ryan's back and Chad sat on Troy.

"Got'cha!" Sharpay yelled.

"What the heck?!" Troy asked angrily.

Sharpay and Chad duct taped the guys' hands and feet together, then drug them into Troy's bedroom.

At first, Natalie was shocked at what she saw, but then started laughing at the guys. She laughed until Ryan glared at her, and then she shut up. Natalie followed all of them into Troy's room to discover their fate.

"OK, what are you planning on doing to us?" Ryan asked as he struggled to get the duct tape off.

"Hold on, I need to talk to Nat first." Sharpay said as she drug Natalie into the hall.

"OK, what did you want to talk about?" Natalie asked.

"Well, I have this idea for the guys, but I was going to tell you about it first cause I would need your help."

"OK, what about Chad?"

"He doesn't know my real plan yet. I just told him about tying up Ryan and Troy."

"Oh. So what is the real plan?" Natalie asked, as Sharpay told her.

"That's an awesome idea! Of course I'll help. It's so much fun to torture them!"

"I know!"

Meanwhile…the guys.

"OK, Chad, dude, what are they going to do to us?" Troy asked his best friend.

"Dude, I really don't know. All Sharpay told me to do what duct taped you and drag you in here."

"Knowing Shar…and Nat… whatever they plan on doing won't be good for us at all." Ryan told them.

At that moment, the girls walked back in.

"OK, here's the deal." Natalie started/

"What deal?" Ryan asked her.

"We'll tell you if you'll be quiet." Sharpay told her brother. She was obviously still tired.

"OK, so you two remember that video from a couple of weeks ago?" Natalie asked Ryan and Troy.

"What video?" Troy asked, not remembering.

"The one where you two had to dress up-" Natalie started.

"Yes." Ryan said, cutting her off before she could finish.

"Dress up as what?" Chad asked, curious.

"We duct taped then to chairs, put girls' clothes and make-up on them, and made them walk around the block. Twice." Sharpay told him exactly what Ryan had tried to stop Natalie from saying.

Chad started laughing at them. "Why did you guys let them do that?"

"We didn't know that's what they would do." Ryan said in their defense.

"Anyway, here's the deal." Natalie said, changing back to the original subject.

"You two, Ryan and Troy, can either come shopping with us for a whole day or…" Sharpay said.

"NO!!" Troy yelled cutting her off.

"…we'll show the WHOLE school the video. As in, play the video in the cafeteria during lunch.

"There's never a good side to the deal, is there?" Troy asked.

"Nope, not for you." Sharpay replied.

"Fine, I guess we'll go shopping." Troy reluctantly chose.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ryan agreed.

"OK, well, we're going to leave in a few minutes, so get ready!" Natalie told them.

"Yeah, yeah." They replied.

"We'll get ready." Ryan told the girls.

"Great!" Sharpay said as she and Natalie gave their boyfriends a kiss on the cheek and then un-duct taped them.

Chad started laughing at Ryan and Troy again, until they glared at him, and then he stopped.

Three hours and many shopping bags later, Sharpay, Troy, Natalie, and Ryan were sitting at the food court, eating.

"How much longer do we have to shop with you girls?" Troy asked, very tired.

"Yeah, I'm tired of shopping." Ryan complained.

"Oh, stop whining." Natalie told them.

"Yeah, but after we finish eating, we're done."

"Hallelujah! I'm tired!" Troy cheered.

Everyone finished eating, and then headed home. When Ryan, Natalie, and Sharpay got home, Natalie's mom had some news for them.

"Natalie, can I talk to you for a second?" Her mom asked her.

"Yeah mom."

Ryan and Sharpay headed up to Natalie's room while she was downstairs.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Sharpay wondered.

"Who knows?" Ryan questioned.

A couple of minutes later, Natalie came running into her bedroom.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!! GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT?!" Natalie excitedly yelled, sort of scaring Ryan and Sharpay.

"What? What? What?" Ryan asked back.

"We're going to New York for Spring Break! That is, if y'all want to go." Natalie told them. The twins now understood her excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Yes, we want to go!! That's awesome!!" Sharpay excitedly answered for her and her brother.

"I know! I'm so excited! Oh, and Troy can come too!"

"Cool! Let's go see if he's on the computer so we can tell him." Sharpay suggested as they ran to the computer and logged on. Sure enough, Troy was on.

**singersmartz1107**: hey troy. it's shar, nat, and ry. whats up?

**hoopsdude117**: hey guys. nothing much. you?

**singersmartz1107**: nothing much here either. guess where we're going over spring break?

**hoopsdude117**: I don't know.

**singersmartz1107**: new york! and you're invited too!

**hoopsdude117**: oh wow! that's so cool! can't wait!

**singersmartz1107**: I know! it's gonna be awesome!

**hoopsdude117**: sweet! well, I got go to so I'll talk to you guys later.

**singersmartz1107**: ok. shar says she loves ya.

**hoopsdude117**: tell her I love her 2.

**singersmartz1107**: ok. bye troy

**hoopsdude117**: bye guys

**hoopsdude117** has logged off.

**so, what did you think?? did you love it, hate it?? please please PLEASE review and let me know. the reviews that i get really honestly make my day! i love hearing what you guys have to say about my story!**

**please review!! :)**


	6. Off to New York, which means Broadway!

**wow...sorry it's been soooo long since i updated! I have been sooo busy with school and band and dance team. So, if anyone is still reading this, please please please review and let me know what you think.**

**So, over a year later, here is(finally) the next chapter of Making Memories: Senior Year!**

* * *

**A week later…Wednesday at school.**

"Hey guys." Troy said.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay replied.

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

"I know! Me either!" Sharpay said, while excitedly clapping.

"Oh, Troy, you can come over tonight so that you don't have to get up as early." Natalie stated.

"OK. What time is the flight anyway?" Troy asked.

"8 am."

"Dang, that's early." Ryan stated.

"Yeah, but it's better than driving there."

"Yeah, true." Sharpay agreed.

* * *

**That night…Natalie's house**

The gang was hanging out at Natalie's house. At the moment, they were playing Twister. Troy and Natalie were out of the game, which left Ryan and Sharpay. Being dancers, and being very flexible, this game was easy to them.

"OK guys, left hand red." Natalie said, as Ryan and Sharpay slowly stretched their hand across the mat. They were currently twisted into knots.

"Ry, you are so going down." Sharpay said as she put her hand down.

"No way! You are the one that's going down."

"OK, right foot green." Natalie called out.

Sharpay and Ryan moved their foot, but right as Ryan picked his foot up, he collapsed, making Sharpay the winner.

"Oh yeah! I won!" Sharpay declared, as she started doing a victory dance.

"Good game Shar."

"OK guys, we have to get up early tomorrow, so we might want to get to sleep." Natalie said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Troy agreed.

They put up the game and rolled out sleeping bags. Ryan and Troy kissed Natalie and Sharpay goodnight and then all four friends fell asleep.

* * *

**4:30AM**

Ryan, Natalie, Sharpay, and Troy all woke up to the alarm beeping.

"Ugh! Too early!" Sharpay declared, as she sat up in her sleeping bag.

They reluctantly got up and got dressed.

45 minutes later, they were ready to go. They loaded their stuff into the car and headed for the airport. When they arrived at the airport, they went through security and headed for their gate.

An hour later, they were sitting on the plane, waiting for take off. Ryan and Natalie were sitting beside each other, and Troy and Sharpay sat behind them.

All four of them soon fell asleep and stayed asleep until they arrived in New York.

About mid-afternoon, the plane finally landed and they all woke up. The four friends got off the plane, got their luggage, and headed for the hotel.

They checked in, and settled into their room. For the rest of the day, they hung out at the hotel room and rested. Tomorrow, they would go and explore all the New York had in store for them.

Well, part of it anyway.

* * *

The next morning, the gang woke up ready to explore New York and see what was in store for them. They took showers, got dressed, ate breakfast, and left. They decided to walk around a while. The girls went shopping(after the guys finally gave in after much complaining). They were getting ready to stop and eat, when a sign caught Sharpay's attention.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" The others turned around to look at what Sharpay had seen.

Sharpay read the sign out loud.

"Wanna be a STAR on Broadway? Come tryout Thursday, March 11, at 1:00PM."

"Wow." Natalie said.

"Shar, you should totally try out." Troy told her.

"Yeah, you should." Ryan agreed.

"I think we all should. We can audition in pairs. It would be fun!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, we should. I'm in." Troy said, putting his arm around Sharpay.

"Me too." Ryan agreed.

"Me three." Natalie also agreed.

"Great! Tomorrow, we'll all audition! It'll be so much fun!" Sharpay said, excitedly.

The four friends walked off, excited about the next day. They knew it would be hard, but they were up for the challenge. This was something Sharpay had dreamed about forever and tomorrow it could become true. She walked off with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

After the gang ate lunch, they headed back to the hotel to practice. Thankfully, the hotel had a room where they had space to dance. They had gone to sign up and were given what to practice. Troy and Sharpay were going to try out together, and Ryan and Natalie were going to try out together. They all watched each other practice, so that they could comment on what to improve.

They practiced for about five hours and then decided to go get dinner. They were exhausted from singing and dancing all afternoon.

"I'm so excited about tomorrow! It's always been my dream to be on Broadway!" Sharpay said.

"I can't wait either! It'll be fun! Even if we don't make it, it'll still be fun just trying out." Natalie added.

"Yeah, and it will be good practice." Ryan stated.

"Yeah, and no matter what happens, we'll still be the best of friends." Troy said.

"We'll still have each other."

"Friends forever."

Ryan raised his glass. "Here's to the four of us. No matter what happens tomorrow, we'll always be there for each other. To us!"

"To us!" The four friends clanked their glasses.

They soon finished eating, and headed back to the hotel. They practiced for a couple more hours to make sure they had their auditions perfect. Well, as perfect as they could be. They took showers and then fell asleep. They were exhausted and wanted to be wide awake for auditions.

* * *

The next morning, they woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed to auditions.

When they arrived, they stretched and warmed up their voices.

Auditions soon started, and Troy and Sharpay were first, and Ryan and Natalie were right after them. They performed perfectly. They didn't mess up the choreography or miss a single pitch in the singing.

"Thank you, the cast list will be posted tomorrow." The director said as the four friends left.

"Good job everyone. We all did so well!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"Yeah, everyone did great."

"Ooh, let's go get pizza to celebrate." Natalie said.

"celebrate what?" Ryan asked.

"Our auditions going so well." Natalie stated.

"OK, let's go!" Ryan said, as the friends took off down the street.

* * *

The next morning, the gang woke up early and got ready as quickly as they could. They were very excited to see if they made it…or not.

"Come on guys!" Sharpay was the first one awake and the first one ready. She was probably the most anxious about seeing the list.

"Shar, the list isn't going anywhere. It'll still be there no matter what time we go today." Troy told her, kissing her good morning.

"I know, I know. I just really want to see it!"

At that moment, Ryan walked out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go.

"OK, Ry's ready. Let's go!" Sharpay said, nearly dragging everyone out of the hotel.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the theater, and saw the list posted on the door. Sharpay was about to run to the door, when Troy grabbed her arm.

"OK everyone, remember, no matter who makes it and who doesn't, we'll all still be best friends." Troy reminded everyone.

"Yeah, nothing, not even this, could change that." Sharpay added.

"We're all in this together." Ryan added.

"Together through whatever." Natalie said.

They gave each other a group hug, then walked to the list.

"Wow." Sharpay said as she saw the list first.

"What?" Troy asked as he went to look at the list with Sharpay.

"Only one of us made it." Sharpay said.

"Really? Who?" Natalie asked.

* * *

**cliffhanger! who made it? I promise I will try to update more often. I'm on summer break right now, so I have free time.**

**But, I would also like to get some reviews before I update. So, if you read this, please review and let me know your thoughts!  
**


	7. Whoa, I made it?

**OK, so here's an update! Hope ya enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Natalie. That's it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously…**

They gave each other a group hug, then walked to the list.

"Wow." Sharpay said as she saw the list first.

"What?" Troy asked as he went to look at the list with Sharpay.

"Only one of us made it." Sharpay said.

"Really? Who?" Natalie asked.

* * *

"Ryan."

Everyone turned to Ryan, who just had a shocked look on his face.

"R-really? I made it?" Ryan stated, shocked.

"Yeah. It says so right here." Sharpay said, pointing to the list.

"Wow." Ryan said, still shocked.

"Congrats Ry!" Natalie said as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." He said as he returned the kiss and he and Natalie stood there hugging each other.

"It says here to go inside and get your schedule for rehearsal dates." Troy said.

"OK. I'll be right back then." Ryan said, and headed inside.

He came back out a few minutes later and they all walked back to the hotel. Troy and Sharpay decided to stay there while Ryan and Natalie went for a walk. Natalie noticed that Ryan seemed a little upset, even though he had made it to Broadway, which was his dream.

"What's wrong Ry" You made it! You should be happy!"

"I know. It's just that no one else made it and it won't be any fun without you guys. I don't know what I'm gonna do if I can't hang out with you for months."

"I know, I'm really gonna miss you too. I really love you Ryan."

"And I love you too. That's why…I want you to come with me."

"What?! But, how? I didn't make it, remember?"

"Yeah, but they said I could bring one person along with me. And I want to bring you."

"Ry, I'd love to come with you. But, what about Shar?"

"I don't think she'd want to leave Troy. Besides, I don't want to leave you. I would go crazy without you."

"Aww, Ry, that's so sweet." She said as they gave each other a kiss. "And I'd love to go. But, what about graduation?"

"Rehearsals don't start until after then. So we can graduate and then go."

"OK. I would love to come along with you to New York to see you perform on Broadway." Natalie finished, as they kissed again, and then headed back to the hotel.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel, they found Troy and Sharpay sitting in the room watching a movie.

"Well, I've decided to go and Nat's coming with me." Ryan announced as him and Natalie walked into the room.

"Congrats Ry. You'll be great!" Sharpay said as she got up and walked over to hug her brother.

"Good job dude." Troy said as they did the one arm hug thing.

"And Nat, I'm sure you'll have fun too." Sharpay said, giving her a hug as well.

"Yeah, it will be fun."

* * *

The next day, the gang woke up extra early so that they could go explore some more. It was their last day in New York, and they hadn't really done a whole lot due to the auditions and all of that excitement. Tomorrow night, their plane would leave for Albuquerque and a couple of days later, school would start back.

Right now, Ryan and Natalie were eating breakfast in the lobby while Troy and Sharpay were in the room getting ready."I wonder if life will be any different once we get back." Natalie said to Ryan.

"How and why would it be different?"

"Well, like, ya know, when people find out you're a Broadway star, are people going to treat you differently? Will all the girls be all over you since you're going to be famous?"

"OK, first of all, I doubt that will ever happen. I'm still just going to be Ryan Evans. And, second, even if that does happen, you guys are my friends that have always been there for me and always will be, not just because I'm famous or something. I would never leave you guys."

"Really?"

"Really. And no matter how many girls may be all over me, you're still the one I love."

"Thanks Ry." Natalie said, as Ryan leaned over and kissed her forehead, then tore off a piece of his bagel.

"Here, open up." He said ,trying to feed her some.

She shook her head 'no' and refused to open her mouth.

"Please?" He said, giving her the puppy dog look.

Once again, she shook her head.

"Fine, you leave me no choice then." Ryan said as he stomped on her foot. Hard.

"OW!" Natalie screamed, as Ryan took that chance to stuff the piece of bagel in her mouth.

"Haha. Gotcha!"

"Ryan Evans, you are so mean!"

"But you still love me, right?"

"Hmm, that's questionable." He started to pout and gave her the puppy dog look again.

"Please?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess I still love you."

"Thank you." He kissed her again and they finished their breakfast, without anyone else getting hurt.

* * *

Ryan and Natalie headed back up to the room, where they found Troy and Sharpay finishing getting ready.

"Hey guys." Natalie said as they entered the room.

"Hey. Was breakfast good?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah. Except for Ry stomping on my foot. On purpose." Natalie said, as she turned to look(OK, maybe more like glare) at Ryan.

"Ryan! Why did you step on her foot?!"

"Well, I was trying to feed her a piece of bagel, but she wouldn't open her mouth. So, I stomped on her foot, knowing she would yell 'ow' or something, and it worked." Ryan simply stated.

"OK. Whatever." Sharpay said, as she looked at her brother like he was crazy or something. "Anyway, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know." Troy replied.

"Ooh, let's go shopping." Sharpay said.

"Yeah!" Natalie agreed.

"NO!" Troy and Ryan both replied very quickly.

"Gosh. Fine then." Sharpay responded.

"How about we go to the park and have a picnic lunch, like Ry and Nat go together and me and Shar go together?" Troy suggested.

"OK!" "Sure!" "Sounds fun!"

"Great! Let's go!"

* * *

Once they got to the park, Ryan and Natalie went one way and Troy and Sharpay went another way.

"Gosh, I can't believe there's only two more months of school left." Natalie said, as she and Ryan were holding hands and walking to find the perfect spot.

"I know. And then we'll be back here again."

"I can't wait! I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too." Ryan said. The two kissed and then started eating their picnic lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile…Troy and Sharpay

"So, what are you going to do after Ryan and Natalie leave? I mean, you'll be the only one left at her house, and that might be kind of awkward, just you and Nat's mom."

"I haven't thought of that yet. Gosh, I don't know." Sharpay said, as her and Troy were also holding hands and looking for the perfect spot.

"You can move in with me. And then we go off to college."

"Scary thought."

"What? Moving in with me?" Troy replied, looking fake hurt.

"No, college. But, now that I think about it…moving in with you could be scary, too." Sharpay replied, with a smirk on her face.

"Hey now!"

"I'm just kidding Troy. But seriously, I mean, college is a scary thought. I mean, there are some people we won't ever see again."

"I know. But, you'll always have me, Ry, and Nat."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I love you Troy."

"I love you too Shar." They kissed and then enjoyed their picnic lunch.

* * *

**Well, what do ya think??? Please review, they honestly make my day to read...if anyone is still reading this story. It's been a while...**


End file.
